Various types of aspirated smoke detectors are known. Such detectors usually include a detection chamber in combination with a fan or blower which draws ambient air through or injects ambient air into the chamber.
Aspirated detectors have been disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,648, which issued Dec. 26, 2000 and is entitled, Aspirated Detector. The '648 patent is incorporated herein by reference.
While aspirated detectors as in the '648 patent are useful and effective for their intended purpose, there is a continuing need to try to avoid polluting, filters associated with aspirated detectors as well as the detection chamber, with dust and other airborne pollutants.